A Little Piece of Memory
by Yuusaki Kuchiki
Summary: Relena sedang menulis sebuah catatan di meja kerjanya. Sebuah catatan mengenai pertemuannya dengan seseorang...


**Disclaimer : Bukan saya pastinya.**

**Hola!!! Sebenernya gak ada siapa-siapa di fandom Gundam Wing Indonesia. Tapi Kuchi pengin aja bikin cerita tentang Relena-Heero. So, kalo ada yang baca, review ya. Meski kemungkinannya kecil banget. Dari awal cerita udah Relena POV, dan yang italic itu dialog mereka, tapi udah flashback. Duh, jadinya gimana sih?? Ya udah, read aja. Maaf kalo nggak ngerti.**

**Enjoy!**

**A Little Piece of Memory**

Aku memandang setumpuk kertas yang ada di hadapanku. Menjadi seorang pemimpin itu melelahkan. Tapi itulah garis nasib yang sudah ditakdirkan untukku, Relena Peacecraft. Awalnya aku tidak tahu apakah aku mampu. Tapi ada seseorang yang membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang. Keinginanku untuk mendukungnya, ikut ambil bagian dalam perang ini, dan mengetahui semua hal tentangnya. Orang itu adalah Heero Yuy. Aku lalu mengambil sebuah pena dan buku, dan mulai menulis sebuah kisah.

Pantai, di tempat itulah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Heero. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai saat ku lihat ada seorang prajurit yang terdampar. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menghampirinya. Aku lalu melepaskan helmnya dan sangat terkejut. Prajurit itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya denganku! Saat aku baru akan berusaha menyadarkannya, dia siuman.

"_Kau melihatnya?" Tanyanya sambil menutupi separuh wajahnya._

"_Melihat apa?" Tanyaku heran._

Lalu saat itu ambulance tiba dan tanpa sempat bertanya dia lalu melarikan diri menggunakan mobil ambulance tersebut. Aku melihat dia mengambil alih mobil ambulance tersebut. Dan aku hanya menatap kepergiannya sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"_Aku Relena Darlian. Kau?"_

Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya sampai hari itu. Hari dimana dia menjadi seorang murid baru di kelasku. Dan saat itulah aku mengetahui namanya. Heero Yuy. Dia duduk di sebelahku, dan aku hanya memandangnya.

Saat istirahat tiba, aku mencari Heero untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Ku lihat dia sedang ada di balkon. Aku menghampirinya sambil menggenggam sepucuk surat bersamaku.

"_Heero, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kata ku. Dan dia menolehkan wajahnya. Aku lalu menyerahkan sepucuk surat undangan padanya._

"_Lusa adalah ulang tahun ku. Suatu kehormatan apabila kau bisa datang." Ujarku. Dia menerima surat undanganku dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Dan tidak di sangka, dia merobek undangan tersebut di depan mataku._

"_Aku tidak butuh ini." Jawabnya dingin sambil berlalu di hadapanku. Tepat saat air mata ku hampir jatuh, dengan lembut dia mengusapnya. Sambil berkata, "Aku akan membunuhmu." Dan pergi meninggalkan ku yang membeku atas ucapannya._

'_Membunuhku? Kenapa?'_

Aku terus berfikir mengapa dia mau membunuhku, sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya sendiri. Dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, aku menemukan jawabannya.

"_Aku tahu mengapa dia mau membunuhku. Aku mengetahui rahasianya sebagai seorang prajurit. Pasti itu alasannya."_

Huh, harusnya aku takut akan ancamannya. Tapi semua yang ada didirinya membuat aku malah tak bisa melupakannya. Aku tak bisa menjauh darinya. Meskipun dia pernah mencoba membunuhku, aku tetap tidak akan menjauh darinya.

Saat pesta ulang tahunku tiba, aku malah mencari Heero ke pelabuhan. Dia sedang berusaha menyelundup untuk mengambil Gundam-nya. Saat itu aku memergokinya, dan dia hampir saja membunuh ku kalau tidak ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku. Orang itu adalah Duo Maxwell. Dia adalah pilot Gundam lainnya. Dia membuat Heero terluka parah dan aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Saat di rumah sakit, Duo menolong Heero dan mereka berdua kabur, terjun ke pantai. Saat itu, aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Ayahku lalu mengajak ku untuk menemaninya dalam suatu konferensi. Aku menurut saja, dan aku tak tahu kalau ini akan menjadi perjalanan terakhir bagi aku dan ayahku. Ayahku dibunuh oleh seorang letnan perempuan yang bersekongkol dengan sekutu. Di saat terakhirnya, ayahku memberitahuku bahwa aku bukanlah putri keluarga Darlian. Aku adalah putri keluarga Peacecraft. Saat beruasaha kembali ke bumi aku bertemu dengan seorang kakek tua. Dari dialah aku tahu bahwa Heero adalah seorang pilot Gundam yang melakukan perlawanan.

Heero kembali ke sekolah hanya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dia akan pindah ke tempat lain untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Di hari saat aku mengadakan pesta dansa untuk melepas kepergiannya. Di saat orang-orang sibuk berpesta, aku menghampiri dia di kamarnya.

"_Kau akan pergi?" Tanyaku. Reaksinya sesuai dengan dugaanku, dia langsung mengarahkan sebuah pistol tepat ke mukaku._

"_Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya dingin._

_Aku lalu berlutut dan berkata, "Salam hormat untukmu, pilot Gundam. Kini aku berada di pihakmu."_

_Heero terkejut dia lalu menyimpan kembali pistolnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, aku tengah berdansa dengannya. Di sela-sela dansa, aku berkata padanya,_

"_Aku sudah tahu terlalu banyak, Heero. Apa kau masih tetap akan membunuhku?"_

"_Ya."_

_Aku tersenyum._

Tak disangka, letnan wanita yang membunuh ayahku mengejarku sampai ke sini. Dia mengunakan jet tempur dan mulai menembaki ballroom tempat aku menyelenggarakan pesta. Alasan dia ingin membunuhku : Aku menjadi saksi saat dia membunuh ayahku.

Heero langsung menghilang ke dalam hutan untuk mengambil Gundam-nya. Aku berlari keluar untuk mengikutinya, tapi dia sangat cepat. Aku tak sanggup mengejarnya. Saat aku mengangkat kepalaku, sebuah robot putih sedang bertempur dengan robot milik letnan itu. Itu Gundam milik Heero. Tanpa sadar aku hanya memandang mereka. Salah satu tembakan robot tersebut mengenai dinding di belakangku, dan aku tidak dapat berlari. Aku hanya memegang kepalaku sambil menunggu saat-saat terakhirku. Tapi, hey, aku masih hidup.

Saat aku membuka mataku, yang aku lihat adalah Heero dengan Gundam-nya yang menyelamatkanku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Saat pertarungan telah usai, aku berkata pada Heero.

"_Heero, bukankah kau ingin membunuhku? Kenapa tadi kau menyelamatkan aku?"_

Dia tidak menjawabku. Sepertinya dia menghadapi perang yang hebat akan akal sehatnya dan perasaannya. Dia lalu pergi dengan menggunakan Gundam-nya, meninggalkanku dengan seribu tanda tanya. Itu adalah saat terakhir aku berjumpa dengannya. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu dia dimana. Tapi aku yakin bahwa pada suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan menemukannya lagi. Mungkin nanti, saat perang sudah berakhir.

**THE END**

**Wuhu… the end disini. Kuchi gak inget cerita selanjutnya soalnya. Dan Kuchi juga gak inget negeri yang Relena pimpin atau nama letnan(?) perempuan yang ngebunuh ayah angkatnya Relena. Jadi, maaf ya.**

**Yah, mudah-mudahan sih ada yang baca. So, review ya!!!!!!**


End file.
